Welcome Back
by Is a weirdo and proud of it
Summary: Lame title is lame. Italy goes over to Russia's house to take care of some unfinnished buisiness. Sequel to "Time of Death 3:30". Human names used, violence, and character death...


Hey again guys! I'm back with the continuation of the story "Time of Death 3:30 PM"...Go search it or gor from my page and look for it! :)

T for violence and some language, and sorry for OOCness...

I don't own Hetalia...if I did...oh boy would there be fun. ^_^ yes, yes, lots of fun times with America, Canada,France and England.

This is about a year after in "incident" or the "day" as everyone refers to it around Italy...

To any Russia Cosplayer:I'm an Italy cosplayer...I SURRENDER BUT DON'T HURT ME!

_"Marcelle, you take Sebastion and the group that direction and block off any escapes you see," I said pointing to the small band of men that were stoking the guns that they held before turning to my right hand man," Gerard, you are coming with me. We have a Russian to kill." And kill him we will..._

_After the "day", nothing had been the same. No one visited me anymore, not even my fratello! They thought that I would be fine after a few days._

_No...I just stewed, plotting ways to make the Russian man who had taken my lover away from me. I didn't care if it was because of war, Ludwig shouldn't have died! He was a country for Pete's sakes! But the evil, evil man managed to do it. I plotted as many ways as possible to kill him, many were slow and painfully gory..._

_As the white, palace-like place came into view, my heart started to pound. The image of Ludwig's dieing eyes and fading soul had haunted me since that day. Now, Ludwig was laying in a cold hospital bed with machines strung to him to keep him alive while the doctors figured out what it would take to revive him. Until then, he might as well be dead. Or worse, seeing as he's breathing and has a heartbeat, it all depends on who you ask._

_Wide dark-stained wooden doors stood proudly in front of me, blocking who was behind the door, obviously unaware or our presence in his house. I nodded to the man as a signal ot not follow me. When he had nodded back, I let one shot ring throughout the house and kicked the door in._

_The silver haired man was sitting on his chair, another person, a woman with long brown hair, laying across the table blood pooling around her chest and a vacant expression on her turned face. His face was in a sick cheshire cat grin and his fingers were drumming gently across a his Makarov pistol._

_"Ah, look who we have here!" he said in his usually cheery voice, like there wasn't a dead person laying in front of him," Feliciano Vargas, the worthless Italian, being useful to the world, trying to save everyone else. Ah, but too late for Ludwig da?" My blood broiled as he spoke._

_"How dare you..."I said after a few minutes,"How dare you insinuate that I'm worthless! Where were you when your men needed you? At least I was out there helping Ludwigs troops, fighting alongside them like Germany had told me! I was fighting honorably, unlike you, who will take on and attempt to kill pool little girls!" The violet eyed man looked at me shocked,"Yes, that's right, I learned that too; and that Ludwig tried to save her. So don't call me worthless when I was the only one who at least tried to fight like a man, instead of a bambino!" I said, pointing my gun, my Beretta 92FS-C, at the other man's heart. I felt a sadistic grin creep up over my face," and now, because Ludwig's in a coma, and never going to come out of it, I think it's best if you end up like him...only better yet, you won't be hooked up to 10 million machines," BANG! The gun recoiled back as I shot the man in his wrist, just in the little dip there. His purple eyes widened in pain, before sliding into a hatred filled glare and responding with his own shot in my arm, having it lodge deep into my upper arm._

_While the Swiss man next door would shoot at me, he would miss a lot. This was a searing pain like I'd never felt before, and oddly enough. The pain went was numb and It couldn't move it but it was fine, that wasn't the one that held my gun. I laughed quietly once, then shot his other wrist watching him drop the gun and the tears fall down his face. He looked up at me with a kicked animal look._

_"Feliciano, I'm sorry-"_

_"SORRY DOESN'T HELP LUDWIG!" I shrieked feeling tears fall silently and defiantly down my face as I glared at the man with a grin as evil as his own. The gun began to have a life of its own. My body moved of its own accord, going from a gental lover, to a ruthless assasin._

_It kinda frightened me. By the time I got my sences back, the Russian man was dead on the floor at my feet, my own blood dripping down my arm and leaving light pink trails. The man on the floor, had a bullet in almost every joint in his body, and the pool around him was starting to pool around my shoes. I turned around and left the room, shaking as violently as a leaf in_ _wind, and Gerard grabbed ahold of me by the shoulders, leading me away from the room, to where the rest of the group was outside. At least that air wasn't stained with the scent of blood. One of the other men handed me some clean clothes, and I saw what they were._

_The uniform that I always used to wear. The blue fabric was a vibrant color against the black of the suit he was wearing. He handed me another things; a cell phone open to a text message that read:_

_Feli,_

_we did it! Ludwig's awake!_

_Tino_

_My face reacted as if God himself had said that what I did was right. Ludwig was alive? I thought he was supposed to be in a permanent coma, that's why they were doing tests on him. I quickly changed into the uniform, then realizing I still had a bleeding bullet wound in my arm, took the jacket off and bandaged myself up like Luddy had taught me. _

_After a short car ride with the guys, we finaly arrived at the hospital. I ran up to the nurse, who had become a friend of mine when Ludwig was admitted, and asked if it was true about Ludwig. Her face was lit up and excited and I smiled for the first time in a year and ran up to his room. I stopped at the door, my moment of hesitation. What if Ludwig hated me, for this, for not letting him die like his brother. Like a war hero._

_I stopped all thoughts for just a few moments and pulled every ounce of courage I had left and opened the door. Ludwig was sitting up looking at the door, his blond hair was still mussed from the long nap that he'd taken, and his face seemed serene._

_He was alive. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, letting tears that I had held for him go free. His strong arms wrapped around my waist as he hugged me back. _

_"Te amo Ludwig, welcome back."_

_"heh. Ich leibe dich Feliciano," he said back. Finally, after a year of hell, pain, and death, something went right._

_My German was back..._

If any of you were wondering: because Ludwig is special and it's WW3 era I can make it so the doctors' know how to keep someone alive or bring them back from the dead if they weren't dead for tooo long...I know: makes no sence...it made more sense in my head.

And about the gun things: he's part of the mafia, weather he likes it or not, so he's bound to know the different kinds of guns and all their weaknesses.

Finally I posted something worthwhile! XD anyway, this was something I had in my head for a while and it just sorta came about that I had some spare time and got off my dead arse and posted somthing...

R&R please? internet cookies for whoever does!

~ Italy


End file.
